


Two Can Play at That Game

by Eighttails



Series: All's Fair in Love [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cunnilingus, F/F, I'm trash for this ship, Sex, Sothis help, They're both horny on main, Vaginal Fingering, no beta we die like Glenn, they're in love, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eighttails/pseuds/Eighttails
Summary: Edelgard isn't sure how she wound up in a competition of expressing affection, but she sure won't go down without a fight.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: All's Fair in Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787830
Comments: 6
Kudos: 146





	Two Can Play at That Game

**Author's Note:**

> They're in love and deserve all the happiness in the world. No, I won't be taking questions.

Edelgard wasn’t entirely sure how she wound up in some sort of…romantic competition with her wife.

It had started off simply enough. Byleth had expressed deep concerns about Edelgard’s working hours. _I don’t think all this stress is good for you, El. You’ve been tossing and turning at night enough to wake me up._ Which, if she was being honest, was true. It did take quite a bit to wake Byleth up. But there was a lot to be done in the beginning of her reign as emperor of a united Fódlan, not to mention the imminent conflict with Those Who Slither in the Dark. When Edelgard had asked her for a solution, Byleth had suggested short breaks throughout the day (and in light of recent events, Edelgard decided that yes, the breaks were extremely helpful).

Byleth wasn’t the only one with a bone to pick with their current arrangement, however. The refurbished Enbarr Officer’s Academy was almost a mile from the palace. Most days, Byleth would leave early in the morning and return in the evening. Many of the Empire’s military officers had died during the war, or had been purged during Edelgard’s ascension, so it was imperative that Byleth prepare Enbarr’s most promising candidates to take their places. While it was impractical for either of them to modify their respective routines, Edelgard started sending notes to Byleth during the day. She would take a strip of parchment and write little things like _I love you_ or _please take care when you run your drills_ , then roll it up and send the note via messenger bird. After some time, Byleth admitted she kept every one of them in a drawer to look at when she thought of Edelgard.

And then came the flowers. On Sundays, when there was no class, Byleth would spend time in the gardens and visit Edelgard in her private office while she worked to give her either a bouquet she arranged or a single bloom that had caught her eye. The flowers did brighten up the space, and it reminded Edelgard of her empress.

Not to be outdone, Edelgard began acquiring exotic teas for her wife to sample. Ferdinand was more than happy to help her in this endeavor, though it meant that Edelgard often had to sit through a lecture on the tea she was thinking of purchasing. Byleth would then take the tea to drink during her lunch hour at the academy and report back on the flavor. Now, Edelgard knew her wife was not picky when it came to food or drink, but she knew how Byleth loved variety.

And now, as Edelgard looked at the exquisite lemon tart in front of her, all she could think about was how she was going to spoil her wife next. A pageboy – red faced and huffing – had nearly scared her into thinking there was an emergency. When he had instead produced a carefully wrapped parcel with a note no doubt penned by Byleth’s hand, she’d relaxed.

The tart was glorious. Golden crust with shiny, smooth lemon curd filling – Byleth was a woman after her own heart. After checking the hallway outside her office for any trace of one skulking Minister of the Imperial Household who might chastise her for eating sweets so early in the day, Edelgard shut the door and indulged.

Oddly enough, taking a few moments to revel in the buttery, sweet, and sour goodness of the pastry boosted her productivity.

After going through the many documents that required her attention, Edelgard stood, stretching her aching back. What she wouldn’t give for a nice, hot bath. Then it struck her. Byleth was supposed to be putting her class through a combat gauntlet that day. Surely she would want a nice, long soak after hours of vigorous training. It wasn’t exactly extravagant, but Byleth would appreciate the gesture. And…if Byleth was also in the mood for lovemaking afterwards, well, Edelgard certainly wouldn’t complain. In fact, it might even…enhance Byleth’s relaxation.

Byleth may be an accomplished strategist, but Edelgard was just as capable of scheming as her wife. She had endured many of Byleth’s loving japes and intimate games. It was only fair that she return the favor.

\--

That evening, Edelgard returned to the royal quarters and filled the tub – a great, tiled pit in the floor modeled after public baths (certainly large enough to accommodate an emperor and any number of concubines) – with hot water. She liberally added scented bath salts to the tub and sprinkled rose petals on the water’s surface. Soon, the bath chamber was filled with steam and the smell of roses. With the preparation complete, Edelgard exchanged her fine dress for a silk robe; it was modest enough that she could receive a servant or Hubert at a moment’s notice, yet casual enough that Byleth would pick up on her intentions immediately. All that was left was for Byleth to come back.

She didn’t have to wait long.

Byleth walked slowly into their room with a tired smile on her face. Edelgard took to her feet to meet her wife.

Running her fingertips lightly over a semi-healed bruise on Byleth’s cheek, Edelgard asked, “Did someone get the better of you today?”

“For a second.” Byleth replied. Edelgard did not miss the way her wife’s eyes raked over her. The robe was the right choice.

“That’s good to hear. You’re not seriously hurt, are you? Be honest, my love.”

Byleth shook her head. “I’m fine. It’s nothing compared to when we have time to spar.” The memory of their last match a few weeks ago came to Edelgard’s mind. She’d almost broken Byleth’s collarbone with a particularly hard swing of her training ax. Thankfully, it was safe to assume none of Byleth’s students possessed two powerful Crests. Otherwise, her title would have to be changed to Imperial Training Dummy in place of Empress of Fódlan.

“Good.” Edelgard let her hands drop to Byleth’s hips, her fingers grazing the top of her wife’s firm ass. The hunger that flared in Byleth’s eyes was incredibly rewarding. “Come with me.” Taking her love’s hands in her own, Edelgard led them to the extravagant tub in the next room.

Byleth whistled a low note. “This looks fantastic, El.”

“It’s only a bath.” Edelgard replied, preening inwardly.

As Byleth began shedding her clothes, she asked, “You’re going to join me, right?”

Perfect.

“Is that what you’d like?”

“Of course – it’s not every day I get to bathe with my wife.” Byleth gave her a cheeky wink. As tempting as it was to roll her eyes, Edelgard, not for the first time (and certainly not the last), was distracted by Byleth’s naked form. She was at once the warrior who felled a monster and the patient, empathetic person who always lent an ear to those in need. Byleth was also an incorrigible tease, but that only lent to her charm.

Once Byleth eased herself into the water, Edelgard slowly tugged the ties holding her robe closed. In the beginning, Edelgard had been shy about exposing her body for a number of reasons – chief among them being that she’d never been with anyone before Byleth. But her beloved was a patient woman, and she all but worshiped her body as much as any person of faith might worship a god. As predicted, Byleth watched, enthralled. The silk melted soundlessly off her skin and she took her smallclothes off with the same grace. She stepped into the tub, satisfied that the water had kept its temperature.

“Turn around.” Edelgard said gently. Byleth complied easily, finding a comfortable position on the submerged ledge so that Edelgard wouldn’t have to strain for her head. It was a great show of forethought that Byleth kept any jokes about her height to herself. Edelgard reached for the bar of soap at the edge of the tub and created lather between her palms. She began with Byleth’s scalp, working her fingers through unruly locks. Byleth seemed to take great pleasure whenever Edelgard washed her hair. Likewise, Edelgard took pleasure in the intimacy of the act. Having her wife close, running her hands through Byleth’s dark teal mane…it was something she never knew she would be able to enjoy.

Byleth sighed with contentment. “I think I can die now. How is it that you don’t spend hours doing this to yourself?” It was a question that came up every time they bathed together.

“If I did, nothing would ever get done.”

“But you would have the time of your life. Until your fingers and arms got tired.”

“Or I shriveled up like a prune.” Edelgard removed her hands from Byleth’s hair so she could rinse the soap off. If Byleth was sad about it being over, she didn’t show it.

When Byleth emerged from under the water, hair plastered to her face like some swamp monster, she exclaimed. “Your turn!”

“I can take care of it myself. This is for you, after all.”

“What if I want to pamper you as well?”

“You have already. Thank you for the treat, by the way.”

“If I’d known a pastry would get me a bath with you, I’d have sent you some earlier.”

Edelgard nudged her playfully. “You don’t need to shower me with things to do this.”

“You’re the one who’s being competitive.” Byleth moved closer until they were chest to chest. Edelgard slid her arms around Byleth’s waist and looked her in the eyes.

“I admit I am competitive.” She began, “But only because you started all of this. And you don’t seem to be opposed to it.” Edelgard leaned up to kiss her wife, taking Byleth’s bottom lip between her teeth and tugging gently as she pulled away. “Now. Will you let me finish washing you before the water gets cold?” Byleth nodded dumbly, and Edelgard knew she’d won. She gathered up a washcloth and soap, watching her beloved intently. It was comforting to see the _want_ in Byleth’s eyes. For years, Edelgard had wanted to call Byleth her own, to walk beside her. And now she could do those things and so much more – it made every sacrifice worth it. Together, they would forge a new dawn of peace and prosperity.

Edelgard moved behind Byleth and took a moment to appreciate how her back tapered nicely to her waist before her hips added a pleasant curve to her figure. When she’d been a student at Garegg Mach, she’d seen Byleth’s back more than a few times as she placed herself in front of Edelgard and imminent death (and after five years of war, Edelgard had honed her skills to the point she never had to have her beloved stand in front of her again). A few scars disrupted the otherwise flawless skin – such was the cost of growing up as a mercenary.

She started scrubbing Byleth firmly, beginning at the nape of her neck and working south. Edelgard paid special attention to the tops of Byleth’s shoulders and around her shoulder blades, massaging the knots there. As she went lower, beneath the water’s surface, Byleth instinctively widened her stance so she was able to wash the inside of her thighs. It was tempting to drop the cloth and ravish her wife then and there. Fortunately, Edelgard’s self control was solid and she settled on taking her time, keeping the pressure on the sensitive skin light. If she needed any sign that what she was doing felt good, Byleth’s sudden, sharp inhale was confirmation enough.

Satisfied with her work, Edelgard circled back to face her wife and went straight to work on her upper chest, making circles with the cloth as she went. She purposefully avoided making eye contact with Byleth the whole time, knowing she would lose all resolve if she did. Even as she dragged the cloth down between her breasts, Edelgard refused to look up. The texture of Byleth’s abdominal muscles and the assorted scars there was apparent through the washcloth and it was difficult not to get lost in the feel of her. Just as Edelgard went to dip below the water again, Byleth caught her wrist, prompting her to finally meet her wife’s gaze. She wasn’t disappointed. Byleth’s lips were parted a fraction, and her pupils were blown wide.

“I think I’m clean enough.” Byleth’s voice cracked. It was a rare occasion to see her this way, and Edelgard was immensely satisfied that she was the reason Byleth was so riled up. She wasn’t so cruel, though, and so they both emerged from the tub to dry off.

“Let me, my love.” Edelgard took the towel from Byleth’s hands and went about patting her wife dry. Her motions were quick and dutiful until she reached Byleth’s hips. She got onto her knees, the slippery tiles hard on her skin, and continued to smooth the towel over Byleth’s legs. Unable to resist any longer, Edelgard pressed a kiss to Byleth’s mound, her nose buried in the dark teal curls there. She held Byleth’s gaze as she grew bolder, licking up through her folds and causing Byleth’s legs to twitch. The taste of her beloved made her dizzy with desire. As much as she longed to continue then and there, Edelgard couldn’t ignore how the water that clung to her skin was making her uncomfortably chilly despite the steam in the air. With a resigned huff, she got to her feet.

“El,” Byleth said. “I want to return the favor. Please?”

A sly smile played on her lips. “I’m afraid you’ll have to be content watching.” The rush Edelgard felt at having such power over the woman before her was intoxicating. Byleth was never shy about her amorous intentions, and while that was all well and good, it was in Edelgard’s nature to vie for control. She took her time drying herself off, enjoying how those blue, blue eyes followed her every move.

The second she discarded her towel, Byleth was on her.

Their lips crashed together, tongues dancing and gliding around each other. Edelgard buried her hands in Byleth’s hair, and she felt herself being pulled flush against her wife. Unwilling to relinquish her edge, she urged Byleth to step backwards bit by bit until they were back in their bedroom. A light push to Byleth’s chest sent her onto the plush mattress and Edelgard quickly caged her with her arms and legs. She drank in the sight of her empress, naked and desperate and panting.

Edelgard lowered herself to whisper in Byleth’s ear. “On your hands and knees.” Her wife scrambled to obey, much to Edelgard’s delight. Byleth was on all fours, facing the headboard in a matter of seconds. She placed a hand between Byleth’s shoulder blades and pressed down until she put her chest to the bed. The visual she was rewarded with was unparalleled. Byleth’s ass was in the air; legs spread enough to put her soaking cunt on display. It would make for a lewd portrait indeed…not that Edelgard would ever want anyone else seeing her beloved this way.

“Please,” Byleth moaned into the sheets. The sound of her beloved’s voice sent heat straight to her groin. It was clear Byleth had suffered quite enough for one day, and Edelgard was growing impatient as well. She planted open-mouthed kisses down Byleth’s spine and allowed her fingers to play in the wetness of Byleth’s folds before slipping a finger into her. Byleth visibly shuddered at the intrusion.

“You’re so eager for this, my love.” Edelgard murmured against Byleth’s lower back. She drew back, paused, and pushed back in, admiring how hot and wet her wife was for her. When Byleth jerked her hips backwards in a wordless plea for more, Edelgard was happy to oblige. A second finger worked its way in, and Byleth’s walls clenched around her. She picked up the pace, pumping in and out and drawing incoherent phrases from Byleth’s lips. Finding the one spot inside of Byleth that drove her wild was as easy as swinging an axe, and Edelgard was merciless with that knowledge. She curled her fingers and Byleth lifted her chest off the bed, back arched in ecstasy.

“El, I’m so close – _pleasepleaseplease!_ ”

“I have you.” With her other hand, she found Byleth’s swollen, neglected clit and rubbed it in quick, hard circles. At the same time, she kept up her pace, fucking Byleth open. “I have you.” She repeated, kissing and nipping at Byleth’s shoulder in a way that would surely leave a mark.

Byleth came with a strangled moan, her body stiffening as Edelgard eased her through it before relaxing back onto the bed. “What,” Byleth panted, rolling onto her back, “what got into you?”

Edelgard shrugged and laid down at an angle so as not to burden her wife, but placed her head atop Byleth’s soft breasts. Byleth’s heartbeat pounded in her ear. “I was thinking of you all day.”

“All day? Or after you got that lemon tart?”

“I always think of you…though I admit my mind wandered into more carnal territory in the afternoon.” Edelgard’s face burned, but she did not shy away from expressing her feelings. Byleth’s laugh resonated in her ear, and without thinking, Edelgard clapped a hand over her wife’s mouth – the very same hand that had been inside of Byleth not two minutes ago.

Both of them went still.

And then Byleth’s warm, wet tongue began cleaning her fingers. She took the digits into her mouth and sucked. Edelgard let out a groan, suddenly reminded of the ache between her own legs. Byleth released her fingers with a pop.

“Alright. You’ve had it your way. Now it’s my turn.” Edelgard found herself flipped on her back in an instant with Byleth hovering over her, a mischievous gleam in her eyes and a cocky smirk on her lips. “I’m grateful that you wanted to take care of me today.” She gave Edelgard a peck on the mouth. “But,” she kissed Edelgard’s sternum, then her navel. “You know what I enjoy the most?”

There wasn’t any time to answer before Edelgard’s mind went blank and Byleth began eating her out, the only word she could utter was Byleth’s name.

\--

A week later, Edelgard’s work was interrupted by a knock on her office door.

“You may enter.”

The door opened to reveal a page girl, red-faced and panting, carrying a small package with a note on top. Edelgard thanked the girl and called a servant to take her to get some refreshment. When she was alone once more, she set the parcel on her desk and unwrapped it to find a dish of saghert and cream.

The note read: _You eat your dessert now, and I’ll eat mine later – Byleth._

Edelgard wasn’t sure how she wound up in this ridiculous competition, but she wasn’t about to lose.

**Author's Note:**

> So I HC that Byleth is the kinda person who has a pretty long refractory period, while Edelgard has a short one. I also HC that this doesn't bother Byleth, since she gets a lot from giving in the bedroom.


End file.
